<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Free Hugs! by ZWorld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789341">Free Hugs!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZWorld/pseuds/ZWorld'>ZWorld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Australia, Ererictober, Fluff, Hugs, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZWorld/pseuds/ZWorld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing like a stranger with a sign reading, ‘Free Hugs!’ to make Levi Ackerman’s day that much more eventful.</p><p>Written for Ererictober Day 2: Hugging</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Free Hugs!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!</p><p>This was such a silly little write! I pumped it out within four hours, so please excuse all the mistakes and if anything doesn't make sense! It kind of came to be out of nowhere and I was racing to reach the end!<br/>Excuse any inaccuracies surrounding Sydney! It's been a hot minute since I've visited! I'm sure things have been upgraded or changed since!</p><p>Hopefully it's enjoyable!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi could see </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> a mile away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sporting a tank top, denim shorts, Converse sneakers, a black cap, long hair pulled through the back of the cap and tied into a bun, and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>wretched</span>
  </em>
  <span> white sign hanging off his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Free hugs!’ it read. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark haired man sneered, peeling his eyes away from the man across the lot to the queue of people in front of him slowly leaving the ferry terminal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was unusual to say the least. Normally Circular Quay was only filled with buskers and the odd magician whenever the crowds were going to be extra heavy like this particular week. It was the trail end of the term three school break and the beginning of spring, so there were a lot more tourists out and about with the warming weather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, this man was peculiar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all the years Levi had commuted into the CBD for work, he had never seen a sign like it. On the internet, sure. But in real life? Never. And god forbid the amount of people falling for it too. Nearly every third person who passed by was laughing and stretching their arms out for a hug. Each one lingered afterwards, the man with the sign talking to them and handing over a small card. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile was infectious, to say the least. His laugh loud as it seeped into the wharf terminal Levi was on, despite the mass murmurs of all the other commuters surrounding him. Clearly he spent too much time in the sun as well, considering the rich caramel skin and toned muscles underneath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard for Levi to divert his eyes in any other direction. It disgusted him how many times the stranger was touching others. Yet, all at the same time the attractive face was too difficult to not look at. Nothing saw him losing sight of the man. Not even when their eyes met for a few seconds. The guy with the cap raised his hand, waving ever so slightly in greeting and all Levi could do was frown deeper and look the other way for a few minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once passed through the terminal gates with his card, steel grey eyes were trained once more to the stranger. Nothing could stop him from keeping that stare the entire time, even when he breezed down the walkway to the escalator stairs that traveled to the train station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi gave one last look as he travelled up, a little disappointed when a particular large group of tourists circled the stranger and blocked him from view. Laughter echoed about, as did the sound of snapping cameras and chanting for, ‘hugs! Hugs! Hugs!’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Levi stepped onto the train platform. It was definitely an excitement he rarely experienced. A little strange but something to make the dreadfully long week a little more exciting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another flash of the stranger’s face had Levi running a sweaty palm through his hair. He wasn’t too sure if it was the spring heat and the heavy suit jacket, but he was certainly warming up. Yes. It definitely had to be because of that. There was no way it could’ve been because of that attractive stranger with a brilliant smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to ignore it. As much as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, he somehow still wonder if he’d ever see the stranger again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levi’s wishful thinking came true sooner than expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, he was back at Circular Quay with three others for lunch. They were sitting outside of </span>
  <em>
    <span>City Extra</span>
  </em>
  <span> with a large plate of calamari, fries and wine shared between all of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was meant to be a meeting. Erwin said something about a mishap in numbers and needing Levi to problem solve. Why Hanji and Moblit came along, he’d never know. It was a nice affair anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was hot - the weather lady promised 27 degrees - the restaurant was bustling, as was the walkway filled with tourists, kids, and all sorts of people. The smell of food lingered in the air, the sound of a busker playing the didgeridoo somewhere in the distance filling the space in which chatter and laughter did not. The odd</span>
  <em>
    <span> bin chicken</span>
  </em>
  <span> appeared every now and then, all of which made Levi cross his arms because those little shits did not belong here and he was itching to chase those fuckers away.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cute!” Hanji cooed at the bird standing close to their table. “But, if you know what’s good for you, I’d leave,” Hanji warned, waving their hand when it started to peck at Levi’s chair legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucker,” Levi snarled. Having just had enough, he angrily scraped the chair backwards and without a second to pause, stomped his way after the pesky bird. It ran as fast it could, jumping over the waist level hedge that surrounded the outdoor seating. “Don’t fucking come back,” he growled afterwards, pointing a vicious finger at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bird scuttled away, avoiding people on the walkway. Smirking at a job well done, Levi looked up only to be met with curious eyes standing two metres away. They both paused immediately, shocked in seeing each other once more. Recognition igniting, Levi’s heart stuttered as his mind tried to draw up some logical explanation of his silly luck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ‘Free Hugs!’ guy yet again. Still with the sign. Although, he was missing that infectious smile as he gaped at Levi.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi shifted ever so slightly, breaking the spell that was on them both. With it, the stranger bounced, his legs and arms spreading out, the latter of the two high up in the air. His grin blinding as the heated sun and his eyes were shining in excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You!” he called. His fingers pointed towards Levi and his thick brown eyebrows wiggled before he continued, “Free hugs!” Not a second later, he started to take large steps forward in Levi’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi gasped, lips falling open, his eyes widening fractionally as his heart went in overdrive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No fucking way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how hot that guy was, Levi was no way in hell hugging a fucking stranger. The dark haired man abruptly turned, taking large steps back to the table who were talking amongst themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a seat rather quickly, he caught sight of the brunet walking to the hedge, his eyes squinting suspiciously and brows lowered very heavily. The stranger’s lips were pulled into a pout, and despite the childish reaction, he still looked attractive as ever. Levi furrowed his brows, curious as to what the man had planned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only, he couldn’t help but snort as the man lifted a hand to his face. His fingers pulled into the </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I'm watching you’</span>
  </em>
  <span> finger gesture. It was hard not to chuckle. God forbid he did that while Erwin droned on about something in the background. So, he ignored the stranger. But really, what Levi actually wanted to do was smirk and maybe humour the man with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds, the brunet lifted his other hand, holding up with all of his fingers spread out, signaling -maybe- the number five. From there, he slowly backed up and away from the hedge, eyes never leaving Levi as he disappeared into the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did that mean the stranger was going to wait for him until five? That was ridiculous. Why on earth would the man ever do such a thing. Did he really want to hug Levi that badly? Levi would’ve thought his scowl was a warning sign enough to not come anywhere near him. Did this guy have a death wish or something?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he a little terrified? Oh god no. Levi could hold his own. After all, he was a man too and knew exactly where it hurt the most - should it come to that. Yet, he allowed himself to entertain the thought of a very different reason in which the stranger was going to reappear. Those kinds of possibilities were endless and dare he even admit, made him a little excited for the day to end, just so he could see what’ll happen. After all, would it be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hope for the latter? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As expected, the guy was still there by the time Levi trailed down the escalator and out to the wharf he had come from earlier that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stomach was already a little giddy at the sight of the man. With all the commuters heading home in a frenzy, the amount of hugs the brunet was getting seemed to triple. It was amusing to watch, to say the least. Shocking just how many people so freely did something like that, even with all the Covid shit that happened the year prior.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even in hell would Levi give a person a hug. It’s been years since Levi gave his own mother a hug, so the likelihood of ever having to hug a stranger of all people was way beyond zero percent. Yet… the fact that the brunet was attractive as fuck made it seem a little bit more bearable, no matter how daunting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried not to be spotted. Worming his way through the crowds, Levi’s height for once gave him an advantage until he reached the walkway which led to all the terminal wharfs by Circular Quay. There were less people walking down it, which meant the stranger will no doubt see him. Levi looked up to his wharf number sorrowly. It was across the walkaway and off to the right by a hair, and yet it seemed so far away. Especially when the man was standing near the entrance of it, his eyes searching despite hugging a random flock of people right after another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a chance when a large group of people walked by, Levi stepped in line with them, following closely behind until someone from the other direction so happened to walk in his pathway. Levi came to an abrupt halt, growling loudly as the person excused themselves and bumped their way past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as luck would have it, Levi was left bare in the walkaway. Closing his eyes and sighing, he gave himself a few seconds for whatever was going to happen next. He hated how his heartbeat sounded in his ears; how the pulse was making his mouth dry by the thought of being spotted. How his nerves dared to flush the tips of his ears and how his stomach flipped as if it was on a rollercoaster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a slip of eyelids, Levi unexpectedly found himself in line with the ‘Free Hugs!’ guy standing two metres away. His mouth was slightly ajar. His eyes wide and thick brows reaching for the stars, and his clothes rumpled from all the hugging of other people. Even his hair was slowly slipping out from the bun he wore with little loose strands sticking to his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi squinted at the stranger. Lips pulled into a deep frown and eyebrows low. He didn’t dare to blink for fear this guy was going to run up at him at the speed of light and do something Levi was not comfortable with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the shock was gone, the man looked pretty serious too. His mouth closed and mirrored Levi’s expression. His legs slipped apart, standing his ground with the slightest bend in the knees as his hands reached for the sign. It was as if they were two cowboys having a standoff. Their gazes were fierce and ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>The Good, the Bad and the Ugly’</span>
  </em>
  <span> played in the background. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw the guy tighten his hold on the sign, his lips pursing together before nodding briefly as if deciding on something. Levi clenched his fists, groaning as the stranger made it straight towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, fuck. Get lost. Not me, Levi cursed internally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would’ve run. Really, he would. Out of nerves and worry. But he’d then definitely miss his ferry. Hell, he was probably going to miss it anyway. Who knew how long this would take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G’day!” the stranger greeted, his grin blinding as Levi looked up to meet the greenest eyes he’d ever seen in his life. “Care for a free hug?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck no,” Levi deadpanned, crossing his arms to wade off the stranger.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww,” he hummed. “You won’t regret it. Might even make you smile.” When Levi gave no reply and only stared further, taking in all the details he’d miss from afar, the man continued quickly. “People love my hugs, you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a good hugger and it's a pretty good idea for a video.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi quirked a brow, eyes followed the man’s hand as he pointed up to the little GoPro attached to his cap. Levi had noticed it before, but he assumed it was part of the cap and not a camera of all things. Now, why on earth would this stranger even do such a thing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re filming all of this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man nodded, lowering his hand to hold the sign once more. “I’m a YouTuber.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a what?” Levi twisted his lips, his gaze still harsh. The stranger squirmed a little, his smile bashful as a light spluttering of pink appeared on those gorgeously tanned cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I make videos for a living. It... well uhm. This was an idea I’ve had for a while now but wanted to wait for warmer weather and the school holidays,” he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How odd, Levi thought. Sure, he may have seen similar ideas before, but they weren’t normally conducted in Australia of all places. Their responses surely weren’t nearly as interesting as any other country.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the point of it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To see how likely Sydneysiders are to hug a stranger,” he replied, his eyes brightening with happiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your results so far?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One in four people. More likely when they’re in a group.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting,” Levi murmured. Many more than what he would’ve assumed. Guess people were really over the need to keep distance from others. Gone were the days of mask wearing and being a germaphobe, it seemed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is. Until I saw this particular guy who just about refused to be hugged.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was only once,” Levi retorted, frowning deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I saw you avoiding me this morning too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like hugs.” Levi was quick to fire back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m here to change your mind,” the brunet replied, his eyebrows wiggling as he took a step forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi took one back. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look to be in need of one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need a hug, asswipe. Much less from </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man chuckled, his cheeks growing a deeper red before he quietly answered, “Your staring says the complete opposite.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi sucked in a breath, his mind whirling at being called out. Had it really been that obvious? Surely not with the bitch face he was born with. Most people couldn’t see past it to the real reasoning of his motives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow this stranger had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi felt so incredibly open, he didn’t know what to do. Aside from his friends and family, no one could ever see past his mask. Not even just by glancing. The brunet must have pitied him because the smile softened and the corners of his lips quivered a little. An arm slightly moved out towards Levi, but didn’t go much further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it's any consolation, the feeling is mutual.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck me, Levi thought. His heart rate just about took off and was heading straight for the moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Admitting to the real reason for wanting to hug me so easily?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem like you’re about to shit yourself, so I thought it’d help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s normally my fucking line,” Levi shot back, surprised as fuck over what slipped from the man’s mouth. Levi knew he was losing the battle. Between being outed for finding him hot, to the bickering happening, it all seemed too surreal. This man was sneaking his way into Levi’s heart and he had no idea what to do about it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man smirked, taking a tentative step forward. “If it’s mutual, how about it then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi milled over the idea. He knew time was running out. He could hear the voices of people growing quieter by the terminal. It was such an odd feeling. To both want to and not want to hug this attractive man. His heart was begging and pleading to agree and the logical part of his brain was telling him to say goodbye and get on that damn ferry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger was right though. In learning that he found Levi just as attractive, maybe it’d be okay? Maybe it wouldn’t be as gross or annoying. Perhaps he’d somewhat like it. Maybe it’d wind up a huge success on camera and give this man fame for hugging a stubborn ass person. Plus, it would be just a short, simple hug, right? Easy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi could do this. One hug and he could say goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Levi agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” the man beamed. His eyes ignited in happiness at receiving permission. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here then!” the brunet exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brown haired man stepped forward, arms raising and engulfing Levi wholly. He was so much taller, that he was bending at the waist; the hard cardboard sign hanging between them. The hug was loose, the man’s arms circling around Levi’s shoulders and his red cheek coming to rest against Levi’s temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t so bad, Levi learned. Not nearly as gross as he expected at first. But it lingered for far too long for comfort because dear god, just how many fucking people had hugged this guy today. Levi tried his hardest not to panic at the sudden thought by deciding he was going to drop off his jacket at the drycleaners once back to his side of town. Even so, Levi tried to pull back. However, the stranger wasn’t having any of it. If anything, his hold tightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then something beyond Levi’s belief happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as if a snap of the fingers and things changed instantly. From disgust to comfort. From as if he’d been holding his breath this entire time, to feeling so free that he could run to the ends of the earth with all the energy in the world. Levi didn’t want to let go anymore. Not when it felt so good to be enveloped in those arms and to feel the warmth of someone so close to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so hot against Levi, even through the suit he was wearing. Allowing his head to rest, Levi planted lips first into the salty uncovered skin of the man’s shoulder. He smelt of sweat and sunscreen and spearmint. The long locks falling out of the bun tickled Levi’s chin as the breeze passed over them. It shocked the darker haired man. He never knew a hug could feel so good. Could free him in the most unusual ways. So much so, that he decided he ought to return the favour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly Levi extended pale hands, fingertips feeling the cardboard and then past it, when they touched the cotton fabric of the tank top. They snaked past that, around to the man’s back, pausing when met with soft skin. The man above him breathed hotly, it fanning over short black strands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi slipped his arms around him tighter then, forcing their chests to become flush. If it wasn’t for the brunet leaning forward, their entire bodies would be. He dared himself to get lost in all of this. Slipping his eyes closed. Encouraged the hustle around them to ease away into nothingness. For only them to exist in this little moment and so he could remember it clearly for months to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He allowed himself the chance to think about the possibilities this hug could bring. The potential friendship they could have. The many more moments they could share with hugs and perhaps kisses and all the things a little more than friendship brought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This man. This stranger. That ‘Free Hugs!’ sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right from the first sighting, Levi had felt the strongest pull. Like magnet and steel. Like how quick they were to itch and find one another once more and how easily they bickered and how the brunet just </span>
  <em>
    <span>got</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt so comfortable and full. His stomach filled with butterflies and his heart climbing to the highest of mountains. It’d been so many years since he’s felt even half as good. Half as overwhelmed. The idea of having to let go of this freedom and height of contentment had Levi tightening his grip, hand reaching out to linke his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man chuckled above him, twisting his head a little; the faint feeling of lips against his scalp. Levi was about to murmur something onto the skin of the brunet’s shoulder but reality showed its ugly head. It started with an announcement and then a signaling noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The distinct chime of sound overheard had Levi quickly opening his eyes and pushing the man out to arms length. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, that's the last call. I need to go,” Levi blurted, eyes travelling towards the ferry he was meant to be on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, wait,” the man protested, thick brown brows casting downwards in sadness. “What’s your name?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ackerman,” Levi replied hurriedly. “Look, I really have to go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With large steps, he walked past the man and straight to the terminal gates, fishing out for his travel card in the pocket of his slacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ackerman who?” the man asked, following closely behind. Levi could see in the corner of his eye the man was grabbing something from his own pocket too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Eren,” the man answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi hummed, slipping his travel card over the scanner and allowing the terminal gate to let him through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, please,” the brunet begged, grabbing onto Levi’s wrist before he could walk any further through the gate. Levi twisted his neck, his brows pulled into a frown. He was about to give this guy a piece of his mind, but was rather met with a business card. “Just take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi did and at the same time, the man let him go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye,” Levi said, quickly walking towards his ferry with only one other person in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you!” the man, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eren,</span>
  </em>
  <span> called. His arm extended as he waved, his bright smile still large as ever. “Thanks for the hug!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi simply nodded, stepping onto the arched platform and onto the boat. Being the last passenger, the sailor bent down to remove it. With one last glance at Eren, Levi left for the inside of the ferry’s cabin, only to groan at how packed it was. What sucked the most was not having a seat for the entire ride, like he usually had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was able to slither his way through the crowd to find a window to rest against. Sighing a breath of relief, Levi tried to calm his heart. All of this had happened so fast, it was hard to comprehend half of it. From the lunch time adventure to their standoff and the actual hug, Levi couldn’t believe what a day he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling to himself ever so slightly, he lifted the business card. It gave Eren’s name and all his social media handles. From YouTube to Twitch, Twitter and Instagram. The card was of nice quality and clearly this young man was very popular. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would be sure to look Eren up once dinner was made and he had a moment of rest. Levi reached for his wallet then, and when he was just about to slip the card into it, he noticed there was something written at the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clear, but deeply indented scripture had Levi chuckling quietly. The small smile grew in size as he raked grey eyes over and over the message.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘02 1234 4678<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>You're hot, especially with that scowl. Text me maybe?<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>-Eren’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The warmth and giddiness came back within an instant. As did the fresh memories of feeling full and content while hugging </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eren.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Levi faintly wondered how long he must wait until he could experience the real deal again. To be enveloped once more by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eren.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eren.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He liked it. It was a nice name. A name he wouldn’t mind saying out loud over and over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fished for his phone, selecting his way through to enter the number with an ever so shaky thumb. It’d been such a surreal experience for him that Levi deduced it would be okay to be greedy to ask instantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, for once in his life, Levi actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoyed</span>
  </em>
  <span> being hugged. And well, if he could receive another and another and many </span>
  <em>
    <span>millions</span>
  </em>
  <span> more after that, then he just about hit the jackpot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because damn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eren</span>
  </em>
  <span> guy may have just shown to be the silver lining of his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi:<br/>I couldn’t feel if you were a good enough hugger today.<br/>Are you free to try again this weekend?</p><p>Or something like that! </p><p>Thanks for reading! ^.^</p><p>Oh!! I wanted to add, a 'Bin Chicken' is a white ibis! I highly recommend YouTubing "Planet Earth: Bin Chicken."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>